


Designation Guide

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: This is the designations and scents of some of the bands that I listen to that may appear in this universe. This is not a comprehensive list,  and not all of the people mentioned will be in either the main story or the extra one-shots. Most of these people either would have factored in,  or had components of the story that were scrapped or only theorized about.Let me know if you want a separate chapter on matings.





	Designation Guide

Bangtan

  * Namjoon: Alpha- rosewood and fresh soil
  * Seokjin: Omega-  Jasmine and violets
  * Yoongi: Beta- Bamboo leaves and figs 
  * Hoseok: Beta- Sunshine and raspberries
  * Jimin: Omega- cherry blossoms and pears
  * Taehyung: Beta- sage and mint
  * Jungkook: Alpha- teak wood and white pepper



 

Got7

 

  * Jaebum: Alpha- sandalwood and rain
  * Mark : Omega roses and chamomile
  * Jackson : Alpha- pine and orange
  * Jinyoung: Omega- peach and jasmine
  * Youngjae: Beta- clary sage and cedarwood
  * Bambam: Omega- spun sugar, cinnamon, vanilla
  * Yugyeom: Alpha- cardamom and oranges



NCT

 

  * Taeyong: Omega- Jasmine and Champagne
  * Taeil: Beta- basil and clary sage
  * Johnny: Alpha- musk and cedar
  * Yuta: Beta fennel and marjoram
  * Kun: Omega- honeysuckle and mimosa
  * Doyoung: omega- coconut and honey
  * Ten: Omega- chocolate and strawberries
  * Jaehyun: Beta- camphor and Basil
  * Win-win: Omega coffee and chocolate
  * Jungwoo: Omega- lilac and vanilla
  * Lucas: Alpha- oakmoss and pine
  * Mark: Beta- cedarwood and thyme
  * Haechan: Beta- peppermint and rosemary
  * Renjun: Omega- li chi and black cherry
  * Jeno: Beta- eucalyptus and fennel
  * Jaemin: Beta- carrot seed and angelica
  * Chenle: unpresented -white casablanca lily and hyacinth
  * Jisung: Unpresented- Palo Santo wood and warm amber



 

Pentagon

 

  * Hui: Beta Peppermint and Tea
  * Jinho: Omega- honey and  almond
  * Hongseok: Omega- pears and cinnamon
  * Edawn: Beta eucalyptus and spearmint
  * Shinwon: Beta: Fennel and basil 
  * Yeo one: Beta Pennyroyal and angelica
  * Yan an: Omega hibiscus and ylang ylang
  * Yuto: Alpha- clove and fir needles
  * Kino: Omega lilac and geranium
  * Wooseok: Alpha- vetiver and yuzu



K.A.R.D

 

  * BM: Alpha- blue Cypress and vetiver
  * J.seph: Beta- Ginger and coriander
  * Somin: Omega- Pink Jasmine and vanilla 
  * Jiwoo: Beta- Marigold and feverfew



Monsta X

 

  * Hyunwoo: Alpha- dark amber and mahogany
  * Wonho: Beta- Peppermint and raspberries
  * Minhyuk: Omega- daisies and magnolia
  * Kihyun: Omega apples and peonies
  * Hyungwon: beta- peppermint and eucalyptus
  * Jooheon: Beta- hazelnut and chocolate
  * Changkyun: omega- Sweetpea and Jasmine



 

Day6

 

  * Sungjin: alpha- pine and tangerine
  * Jaehyung: beta- Walnuts and ginseng
  * Young K: beta- water mint and almonds
  * Wonpil: omega- rotting leaves and electricity
  * Dowoon: omega- lavender and chamomile



 

Twice: 

 

  * Jihyo: alpha- balsam and lemongrass
  * Nayeon: Beta- Basil and vanilla
  * Jeongyeon: alpha- white patchouli and black currant
  * Momo: beta- Parsley and feverfew 
  * Sana:omega- Sweetpea and white iris
  * Mina: beta Juniper and vanilla
  * Dahyun: beta- Camphor and sage
  * Chaeyoung: omega- Tulips and Jasmine
  * Tzuyu: beta Huang qi and Bamboo



 

Blackpink

  * Jisoo: omega- Champagne and prosecco 
  * Jennie: beta- Bay laurel and eucalyptus
  * Rose: beta- Bamboo and hazelnut
  * Lisa: beta- Fennel and Ginseng



 

JYP

  * 15& Jimin: omega- ginger and jasmine



 

Cube

  * Hyuna: alpha- white amber and sandalwood



  
  
  



End file.
